


Just A Memory

by Wiipuu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Horror, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiipuu/pseuds/Wiipuu
Summary: One can be born an infinite number of times but the soul will always remain the same. The soul will always transcend flesh.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Just A Memory

In a classroom, perhaps even near yours once upon a time, there was a boy. He didn't like to listen to others, this naughty child. So his teachers took it to themselves to deal with him.

"Fred. Come up to the front of the class and read that out loud."

The boy looked up from his desk and smiled. It was sweet, in its own way.

"The universe is infinite. You live and you die and you live again. Time isn't real, but I'll see you tomorrow. I can only burn for so long. But I can make sure you burn forever."

The boy looked up from his note and said, in a kind way, "I will liberate you."

As a normal teacher, no, as a normal person such words from an eleven-year-old may confuse you. But, as most do, this teacher ignored that. She then took the paper from the child. There was no writing on this sheet of paper. Just eyes. Eyes drawn on eyes. Eyes in all shapes and sizes.

Still, curiosity is a human trait.

"What's the meaning of this?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and said, "I dunno." like he was holding some great secret.

His instructor hadn't liked the way the kid was looking at her. Empty. She saw nothing in this kids eyes. She didn't like it. In fact, you could say, she didn't really like this kid at all. So, she sent him to the corner.

As the boy waited in time out, it was so quiet. So quiet. Then, it got hot. There was an accident, somewhere... somehow. It wasn't quiet anymore. Such a lovely sound, screams are.

And as his world burned, he smiled.

* * *

Somewhere in a small town there was a dog. It was a pretty little dog. Fluffy, and not fluffy. Some people fed the dog, some people kicked the dog. But the dog was always happy. A mother was tending to her child near the road when this dog came by, it's tail wagging. She did not like this dog, but she wasn't the kind to kick it. So she tried to shoo it away instead.

The dog tilted its pretty head, before it ran into the street. There was a large gas truck in the street as he ran. The driver, startled by the beast, swerved only slightly.

Yet, it was enough to hit a telephone pole nearby. The wires broke falling on the ground. They sparked on the road violently.

But it was fine, the truck then backed up.

Behind it was a pothole, it was an odd-shaped pothole. The truck tilted upon running into it, and what it was holding fell. It rolled and cracked as it hit the pavement. Gas spilled out on to the sparking lines.

The dog rolled on the ground. The mother ran, but she couldn't run fast enough.

And as the dogs world burned, the dog smiled.

* * *

Someday's you make mistakes. Promises you wish you hadn't kept. In space, there is a god, cosmic, and laying in regret as it watched things burn an infinite number of times. There was no universe, no amount of memory loss, that could stop insanity.

The world he had always burned and then the world always began again. If the world can burn, he can always ask to return. Calling the name of a god.

So this god made one more promise. One last promise.

A demon smiled as he returned to what he once was, but not entirely. He was only a memory, but even as a mere thought in the mind of an old man, he was himself.

A figment, but a figment of opportunity.

.


End file.
